Gameshark Codes (FoMT)
This is a list of cheat codes for Friends of Mineral Town AND More Friends of Mineral Town. This page needs split into two. There is no way for the reader to distinguish between the Gameshark codes of these games. Please use with caution as entering the wrong game's codes can and will corrupt and delete your save files Gameshark codes can be used with a Gameshark system, or on an emulated GBA system. All codes must be inputted manually. If the first code does not work, move on to the next on the list. Each code works for a different emulator or Gameshark system. Be sure to disable or remove codes that do not work or are not in use, as it's possible to override your system, which can cause a crash. All codes must be used on a "continued" game. 'Codes will work on a Gameshark only. 'Master Codes These codes MUST be turned on before other codes can be inputting. Disabling the master codes will cause any other codes entered to malfunction, and to cease working. :98D7716AE281 :2FEC9AA2DBAB :71D84B76AC98 'Miscellaneous Codes' Infinite Stamina *0E068A9E9A53 *088413D4A9F6 *0E068A9E9A53 Infinite Water *0E068A9E9A53 *3B4D1277C210 Gold Have 50,000 Instant Gold *0E068A9E9A53 *3F0F414D05CA Earn 50,000 Gold (Per Day) *0E068A9E9A53 *4E4242FDCF94 Recipes All Recipe Entries *0E068A9E9A53 *4CAA00C22FB6 *4E8A0BFE9CB3 Items Stocked Shelf (Random Items) *0E068A9E9A53 *8286F8961FDF *8CB4F1A22DCA Stocked Fridge (Random Items) *0E068A9E9A53 *4CA891A869A2 *9E3FF1A304AA *0E068A9E9A53 *0C8ED8963FBF *1E2F91A304AA Stocked Toolbox *0E068A9E9A53 *3F57981717DD *8CB4F1A22DCA Infinite Lumber *0E068A9E9A53 *B19DB501A47A Weather Always Snowing *0E068A9E9A53 *4C208AA3FFEB Always Raining *0E068A9E9A53 *C23AEAA3DF8B Always Sunny *0E068A9E9A53 *4E2A8AA3DF8B Time Stop Time *0E068A9E9A53 *1EDFD216C79C Speed Up Time (activate by holding B+L) *B3CEEF1CD035 *5EFBDA0AD385 'Upgrades' Property Own All Houses *0E068A9E9A53 *8014E2B7EAF2 Property Upgrades *0E068A9E9A53 *2D844E737B2F *0E068A9E9A53 *F3592FE85055 *0EAC90824FAE *0E068A9E9A53 *E1F8B1A5E874 *2DE64760AD48 Tools Max Slots in Rucksack *0E068A9E9A53 *0EAE89921997 All Tools Upgradeable *0E068A9E9A53 *B17D2DECF07D *86BEF0824EAE 'Animals' Infinite Feed *0E068A9E9A53 *E1B8B105A872 Infinite Fodder *0E068A9E9A53 *C0E862E56A74 Chickens Always Healthy *0E068A9E9A53 *5E2B91A34582 *4E8A0EDEDFB7 Produce (G) Items *0E068A9E9A53 *4EAAD1A34D82 *4E8A0EDEDFB7 *0E068A9E9A53 *B3552ED81209 *4E8A0EDEDFB7 Infinite Feed Boxes *0E068A9E9A53 *29E415482864 *0E068A9E9A53 *A3FC75480804 Livestock Always Healthy *0E068A9E9A53 *0E0699B75DDB *1E0F0ECFD2AF Produce (G) Items *0E068A9E9A53 *1EA7D1B345DA *1E0F0ECFD2AF *0E068A9E9A53 *E3582EC81A51 *1E0F0ECFD2AF Infinite Feed Boxes *0E068A9E9A53 *08B4C6A8EA62 *0E068A9E9A53 *82E4F4BDCA0C 'Max Affection' Animals Dog *0E068A9E9A53 *80BC2D6DF87F *0EAC90824FAE Horse *0E068A9E9A53 *E15826D82A60 *0EAC90824FAE Bachelorettes Ann *0E068A9E9A53 *B1856469E23E Elli *0E068A9E9A53 *E1206D5CB823 Goddess *0E068A9E9A53 *90C564E9E23C Karen *0E068A9E9A53 *90D524E9E23C Mary *0E068A9E9A53 *F1912479E226 Popuri *0E068A9E9A53 *C0C865D9A860 Child *0E068A9E9A53 *C090E4AC6A6A 'Instant Marriage' Bachelorettes Ann *0E068A9E9A53 *B38D6469C25E Elli *0E068A9E9A53 *E3286D5C9843 Goddess *0E068A9E9A53 *92CD64E9C25C Karen *0E068A9E9A53 *92DD24E9C25C Mary *0E068A9E9A53 *F3992479C246 Popuri *0E068A9E9A53 *C2C065D98800 Bachelors Cliff *0E068A9E9A53 *A144F7A8683C *0EAC90824FAE Doctor *0E068A9E9A53 *8014B6082A3A *0EAC90824FAE Gray *0E068A9E9A53 *80ACFE0D3A7B *0EAC90824FAE Kai *0E068A9E9A53 *A144F6882A38 *0EAC90824FAE Rick *0E068A9E9A53 *D0096578E066 *0EAC90824FAE Gourmet *0E068A9E9A53 *90856449A23A *0EAC90824FAE Kappa *0E068A9E9A53 *E1782DFCF865 *0EAC90824FAE Won *0E068A9E9A53 *D0A16C5DB223 *0EAC90824FAE 'Harvest Sprites' Staid Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *B1BDBF0D307B *0E068A9E9A53 *B3FDED181015 Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *E170ED09386D Nappy Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *A13C2C6CFA7F *0E068A9E9A53 *A37C7E79DA11 Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *F1D1766CE268 Bold Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *B19DB629627E *0E068A9E9A53 *B3DDE43C4210 Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *E150E42D6A68 Chef Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *805C25C8A878 *0E068A9E9A53 *821C77DD8816 Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *90B57FD8B077 Aqua Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *D0F92CFDF265 *0E068A9E9A53 *D2B97EE8D20B Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *8034ED993877 Hoggy Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *C078BEBC7A65 *0E068A9E9A53 *C238ECA95A0B Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *909576FCE272 Timid Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *F1896559A062 *0E068A9E9A53 *F3C9374C800C Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *8014E4BD6A72 'Risks, Glitches and Crashes' Note: Inputting codes may cause other parts of your game to glitch. These crashes include; *Disappearing animals; *Corrupted save files; *Duplicated items; *Missing items; *Previously entered codes to malfunction. Codes should be used sparingly, and inputting too many may also override your GBA's system. If you activate too many cheats, the game software will not know how to handle so many changes. Your GBA will let you know when you have too many active by giving you an error message that states, "Too many codes are activated. Some will not be running. Press Start." The best fix for this is to turn your Gameboy off and to activate fewer cheats when the system is turned back on. Notes * The turnip in the vase "glitch" isn't a "glitch"; it's part of the game and you can replace the turnip with any flower. Category:Cheats Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Pages without Pictures